Everything You Want
by plumi
Summary: Another Trory
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Starts in Run Away, Little Boy

"Where is he!" exclaimed Paris as she was running around the school searching for Tristan. "If he doesnt show up so help me god I will make sure that he can NEVER procreate!" "Paris" I said "Why don't you take a chill pill he's right behind you!" She turned around and said curtly "Get into costume, NOW." She turned as if to go abckstage but was interuppted "I can't" wsas all he simply stated.

"Why not?" I asked hesitant of the answer I had a feeling was coming. "My dad's shipping me off to military school, effective immediatley." At this I felt my world spinning and it took all I had not to crumple to the ground. Without waiting for a response he turned and made for the door where somone I assumed was his father was waitng.

As he reached to door I realized this was my last chance before he left. "TRSTAN!" I called out and he simply stopped but didnt turn to look at me. "TRISTAN LOOK AT ME!" I cried. He turned around "What?" he asked. "You can't just leave. We need you for this!" I said trying to keep the tears from falling. He snorted "Sorry Mary. I can't, besides why would you want someone you hate to kiss you onstage in front of bagboy." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, he saw the hurt become apparent on her face. He turned to his dad "Would you just let me do the scene, it's worth a big part of their grades and they shouldnt have to suffer because of my actions. If you wont do it for me do it for them."

I looked at the man that now held the power with hope filling my eyes. "Alright" was all he said before walking to the hall. With this information I let out a breath I had no I idea I was holding. "I would go get changed" I said shyly. "Yeah I guess" he said as he brushed past me.

Ten minutes later our group was assembled on the stage."Okay" said Paris "Now we all know what we have to do. Lets kick the rest of their asses, show them how its done and-" but before she could say anything else we were given the cue to go on stage.

_The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!_

_Here's to my love! O true apothecary!_

_Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kis I die._

As I heard these three lines I realized that this would be the last time I saw Tristan and I surprised myself by feeling depressed. I then felt his lips on mine and what shocked me to no end was the spark I felt as our lips met. His lips lingered for more than I would have thought but I wasnt going to complain the feeling of his lips on mine provided me with an ecstacy that I knew Dean could never install in me.

As Tristan pulled away from the kiss I heard loud applause which was odd considering most got applauded only when everyone was on the stage. I opened my eyes and to my surprise there was a standing ovation from everyone except form the one person who mattered most, Dean. Hell even Tristan's dad was stading and looking proud which surprised me to no end.

I looked to my left to see Tristan sharing a gaze with his father,maybe this would prove to him that his son was worth something in this school. My eyes sought out my mothers and when I saw her she gave me a Gilmore patented smirk and thumbs up. Me being onstage stopped me from sticking my tounge out at her so I settled for a smirk back at her. I then transferd my gaze to Dean, he met my gaze and mouthed _we need to talk_. I felt my heart drop, and Tristan noticed something wrong and grabbed my hand "What's wrong Mare, I didnt think I sucked. And you are amazing at playing dead" he finished his statement with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hun you were AMAZING!" My mother was jumping up and down clapping her hands like a five year old when she saw me. "Thanks, but all I did was play dead" I reminded her with a smirk on my face. "I know sweet cheeks but the fact that you can look so pretty when dead -" before she could finish her sentence Paris interrupted. "Gilmore I have no complaints, good job. Now where is Dugray..."she muttered as she walked past us.

I turned back to my little group with a shocked expression "she has o complaints" I said in a dreamy voice "I think I've died and gone to heaven!" At this my mother and I broke out into laughter. I was laughing I didnt realize Dean come up to me and my mom and Sookie turn to leave.

When I stood up I realized that it was just Dean and I. The words he mouthed to me while I was onstage came to the forefront of my mind. "Rory, I think we should end this....this thing between you and me.....it really should end." He said with a glum expression on his face. "Dean" I whisperd "This is not the place or the time. We should have this conversation in private." "No Rory." He stated with coinfidence "It should be done here so you ca say by to the acountant, the way you really want to."

That statement caught me by surprise. "Dean we have been through this before" I whisperd trying to not let the fear of losing him and the excitement of what might happen between Tristan and I show. "Rory, come on who are we kidding we both know you like him." He said trying to not show emotion. "Lets try and make this a mutual thing, that way we can be friends later on." "Okay" was all I could say and I gave him a friendly hug. "No go find your accountant" he replied with an emotionless expression and I took off in search of Tristan.

I ran to his locker hoping that he would be getting his books and it was my luck because he was just shutting it when I walked up behind him. "So you really are leaving" I said not trying to hide the hurt in my voice. "Mary listen-" he started but I cut him off. "No you listen!You've done nothing but torment me from day one, you have successfully made me more angry at you then at any other person I have ever met. And what's more you've confused me the most out of everyone. One minute I'll hate you for saying something but I can't hate you for more than a moment. And now I realized I hate you so much that ….that I love you. Are you happy now? I. Love. You, I Rory Gilmore, LOVE you Tristan Dugray. Me and Dean broke it off and now your leaving, your leaving for good."

With this I turned around and started to walk away but felt a hand touch my arm. "You can't just say I love you and walk way Mare, how am I supposed to tell you I love you if you walk away?And you want to know something really funny if you had let me talk you would know that I am not goin to military school. My gramps talked my dad out of it and into letting me stay here, with you."


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Gilmore Girls_

_(LAST CHAPTER) With this I turned around and started to walk away but felt a hand touch my arm. "You can't just say I love you and walk way Mare, how am I supposed to tell you I love you if you walk away?And you want to know something really funny, if you had let me talk you would know that I am not goin to military school. My grandparents talked my dad out of it and into letting me stay here, with you the girl I love." At this I jumped at him and clung my arms around his neck, he spun me around ad we both laughed with pure joy. _

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"I love you Ror" he said as he kissed me. I smiled against his lips as he pushed me gently against the lockers resting his hands on either side of my head. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled me closer to him, I brought my hands from behind his neck down to his chest as we pulled away for a much needed breath I blew hot air onto the nape of his neck and felt him shudder as I nipped it. "Jesus Mare" was all he could say before I attacked his lips again.

We continued for what seemed like five seconds and eternity at the same time before we heard voices coming in our direction. "Rory hun I don't care if he does look like a greek god in the flesh we have to go." I could envision the evil smirk on her face as she said that and laughed to myself as I pulled away from Tristan and leaned my forehead against his. "Im coming around the corner in 5.......4......3.....2......1" my mom popped out from behind the corner "Oh thank god I didn't interrupt, now come on we have to go" I turned to Tristan. "By Mare" he said the giving me a kiss "By Adonis" I responded, and laughed after he stuck his tongue playfully out at me. "I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered in my ear.

My mom and I skipped... yes literally skipped down the hallway. "Ok I feel that we have a major mother daughter talk coming up in the not to distant future, right?" she asked while looking at me with a smirk that was debatably evil. "Do you even need to ask. And 'greek god in the flesh'? I think you could do better than that." I replied with the same smirk gracing my face. "Well as I recall one of us said and I quote 'By Adonis' now correct me if I'm wrong but Adonis is a greek god" now I realized I had backed myself into a corner. "Can we wait until we get into the car to continue this lovely little banter we have going on?" I pleaded. "Umm, hun I think we are forgetting that we will be driving a recently single, tall, brown haired boy back to Stars Hollow. I know I would love to talk about your new boy toy but I don't think Dean would appreciate hearing how some guy was feeling up his ex after just breaking up five minutes earlier" We ended our conversation at the car as we saw Dean leaning against it with and expressionless face.

The car ride was extremely quiet and uncomfortable, my mom and I would share a look every-so-often, and I saw that Dean was just staring out the window looking somewhat calm. I let a breath out as we dropped him off, one that I had been holding since we had gotten into the car. "Well" said my mom "That was possibly the most awkward car ride I have ever had. No wait my ride home from after having you was a bit worse than that, but only cause I had the female reincarnation of Hitler with me." she ended with a smirk. And turned to drive us back to out little home.

After we had reached our house my mom called for a Gilmore Girl bonding session, we both ran to our rooms to change into our pj's and grab a few blankets. I was suddenly thankful I had finished my homework cause I would never get a chance to even start it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok" said my mom dramatically "So when exactly did you finally realize your deep burning love for spawn of satan slash bible-boy slash Adonis?" I just gave her what I hoped to be an evil glare before I answered. "Im not gonna dignify that question with an answer" I retorted. "Ok my little spitfire" she said with an act of innocence "I will rephrase, when did you decide that you liked Tristan." I knew that my response to this would mean that I might not get sleep but that was ok for me. "I don't like him, I love him." I saw my mom go through many emotions, pain then confusion then happiness.

"My baby's in love!" she got up and started jumping up and down clapping her hands like she had just won the lotto. When she sat down again I saw tears in her eyes and instantly felt like crying with her. "Im sorry" she said wiping her eyes "I'm just so happy or you my little baby is growing up and it made me realize that I'm gunna lose you soon" With this I captured my mom in a hug that lasted until we both had dried our eyes.

The next morning I woke up and for once I had plenty of time. I started coffee and put the pop-tarts in the toaster. I then went to put on my uniform and when I was dressed the coffee and pop-tarts were ready. I ran upstairs to wake up my mom and give her breakfast. "Mom wake up I have pop-tarts and coffee."I whispered in her ear. "Rory, what time is it?" she asked groggily, "6:30" I replied nonchalantly. "6:30!!" she yelled "Are you freakin trying to kill me?" I laughed at her expression "I have today off!!" she yelled again. "Oh my god I forgot I'm so sorry." I said with a fake innocence. "You Forgetting? We both know that's total crap" she retorted. I laughed as she grabbed the coffee and downed half of it in the first sip. "Well was there a reason that you woke me up so damn early?" she asked bitterly. "I was wondering if maybe you'd do my hair and possibly a little makeup?" I looked at my mom who had an expression similar to being clubbed over the head. "Lets go!" she exclaimed.

Half an hour later my hair was straightened with perfection and had a zig-zag part. My makeup made my eyes pop out, my mom stepped back to look at her handiwork. "My little girl is so pretty!" she smiled. Just then we heard the doorbell ring, we looked at each-other to see if the other knew who would be calling at such an early hour. "I bet I know who that is!" my mom said as she ran down the stairs while I stood there dumbfounded. "Well hello Tristan this is a surprise!" she said loud enough for me to here and suddenly I got butterflies in my stomach as I checked myself in the mirror to make sure everything was in place before he saw me. "Hello Ms. Gilmore, I was wondering if I could give Rory a ride to school today, if you don't mind." He responded with such dignity it almost sounded as if he was talking to my grandparents.

When I reached the stairs I saw my mom laughing so hard she was doubled over. Tristan had a look of amusement on his face and he looked up into my eyes and the butterflies started going crazy, "What did I do?" he asked pointing in my mothers direct. She was wiping her eyes, she had laughed so hard she was crying. "She thinks it's funny when people talk formal to her, especially when she knows that's not how they talk normally." a look of realization showed in his face. My mom who finally calmed down and stopped laughing just looked at Tristan. "It wasn't just that, it's the fact that I didn't expect the spawn of satan to have such good manners!" I couldn't believe that she had just said that! "Mare" said Tristan, "how many nicknamed do I have exactly?"Before I could answer my mother started.

"I think it's three?" she started "you've got spawn of satan, I doubt that still applies. Bible boy which compliments Mary. Adonis which I can see why, and you may be getting one from me...eventually." she smirked. "Well I do hope to receive that pleasure" Tristan said in his formal voice, probably to tease her just a bit. "Watch it Richie-Rich. Wait thats your nickname Richie-Rich!" It's so obvious wow that was probably the first time one's come to me so quickly!" She replied in shock. "So, Ms. Gilmore-" he started but got cut off. "Watch it Richie, you call me Ms. Gilmore one more time I may just go all Jackie Chan on you." At this I thought Tristan might just die laughing. "Which movie though, I mean you have "Medallion" Jackie Chan and then you have "Rush Hour" Jackie Chan." He responded to her banter with a straight face and I was beyond impressed. My mother was not expecting his response at all and stared at him jaw dropped. "Well, Lorelai as much fun as it was meeting you I am sorry to say that Mare and I need to head off to school to become the next generation of socialites!" He said with false excitement he walked over to where he saw my bag and put it over his shoulder and held his hand out to me "coming Mare?" He asked with a smirk I grabbed his hand called out a goodbye to my mom and left the house to see Tristan's silver porsche parked in my driveway, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Before I could reach the door he opened it for me and as I went to get in he turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned with pleasure and felt him smile against my lips. He pulled away and I pouted "trust me Mare" he said "If I had it my way we wouldn't have to go to school and I could do that all day." He waited for me to get into the car all the way and shut the door he jogged around to his side and got in started the car and we were off.

We had playful banter all the way to school ranging from books to movies to music and found that we had a ton of the same likes and dislikes. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot I realized that we would cause a lot of commotion and whispers, "Don't worry Mare" he said sensing what I was thinking "they won't do anything." I felt reassured as he got out and jogged to my door opening it up for me yet again when a thought occurred to me. " Hey Tristan?" I asked "How did you know where my house was?" I looked over at him and he had a sheepish smirk. "I went to that diner Luke's and asked him. At first he said no but then a woman named Miss Patty came in an said and I quote 'Luke if you don't tell this boy where they live so help me god I will come behind that counter and never leave.'" I laughed at this knowing that Patty would've done such a thing, but I was touched that Tristan would risk going to Luke just to find out where I lived. "Aww that's so sweet of you Tristan" I exclaimed and stood on tip toes to give him a kiss.


End file.
